


The Defenders

by Riniginianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Flashback, M/M, Multi, band au, crash, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riniginianna/pseuds/Riniginianna
Summary: Being the songwriter and bass player for his old band the Defenders. Keith watches some old videos of when he and his friends were on tour, the best time of his life.





	The Defenders

_Keith..... Slow down...."_

_"Don't worry Shiro, I've got it!....."_

_"No....Keith... WATCH OUT!"_

_"SHIRO!!..."_

_SCREEEEEECH_

_The impact, the pain... And blood....blood everywhere....the bike.... Shiro...where was Shiro?!....._

.....

Keith shot up in bed, his breath catching and hitching while his heart pounded in his chest. He screwed his eyes shut and ran his hands over his sweat soaked face as he tried to get himself under control. It wasn't the first time he had these nightmarish flashbacks about his brother, but it had been awhile since the last one.

Eventually, the man's heart rate dropped and once he didn't feel like his chest was about to explode, he slowly opened his eyes, dropped his hands, and pulled his knees to his chest, no use sleeping now, his brain was too active.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his long raven locks, he glanced at the poster hung up on the wall. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he saw four very familiar faces on the laminated decoration staring back at him. Lance, himself, Hunk, and Shiro front and center, the heartthrob everyone loved.

It had been almost five years since the accident and the end of all their music careers, but even then, the band had been one of the greatest things he held dear.

The 30 year old slowly got out of bed and silently left the room. He snuck downstairs to the living room where the television was. On a shelf by the screen was an array of dvds and old VHS tapes, they somehow managed to find a VCR, but none of that was what Keith was looking for.

Instead, he beelined for a small jewel case with a homemade disk in it. The sharpie written on the front was in Lance's sloppy writing: The Defenders, Ride of a Lifetime. The Cuban had made the whole band disks of the videos he had recorded.

Keith put the disk in and turned it on, turning the volume down so only he could hear it, then sat down cross-legged on the carpet. The playback sparked to life and the first thing he saw was his own face, looking so many years younger, and annoyed at the person behind the camera. The background of the video suggested they were at a gas station, the back end of their tour bus peeking into frame.

"Lance, cut it out!" The younger Keith snapped from the television, causing the real one to smile a small bit.

"Oh come /on/ Keith!" Lance replied from behind the camera, his voice betraying a grin "you're going to want to watch these later, trust me!"

The young bass player just rolled his eyes and walked away out of frame to the left. Lance panned the camera right to show Shiro and Hunk filling up the tank. He zoomed in as he walked over, making the picture bounce up and down.

"We almost ready to go?"

The camera straightened out and the large drummer gave the camera a joyful thumbs up. "Yup! Just finishing up and then we're on the road again!

Shiro straighted up from his bent over position and raised an eyebrow, looking past the camera. "You're recording us putting gas in a bus?..." He asked in disbelief. Lance simply laughed and the camera bobbed a bit as he nodded.

The older man just shook his head and laughed, then turned back to pull the hose from the tank. "Alright guys! On the bus!" He called as Lance started walking to the doors.

"Aw yeah!" The cameraman cheered as he climbed into the vehicle. "California, here we come!" And with that the scene ended.

.....

The next scene came on but its audience wasn't paying attention. Keith let his smile fall as he relaxed and closed his eyes once more, letting his mind drift back to the best years of his life.

As Keith reminisced, the television continued to go through video recordings, at one point speakers filled with music, an opening band was onstage while the Defenders were getting set up.

.....

"Lance, put that away and help me with this drum kit!" Hunk laughed in frame of the shakey camera, pulsing to the beat of the music. Lance laughed himself and then the camera flipped over as it was passed to someone.

"Uh. . . What do I do with this?" Keith's voice called confused as the camera watched Lance help Hunk set up the drums. Lance looked over his shoulder and shooed the bass player off.

"Go find Shiro or something, we need to document all of this!" The Cuban replied, causing Hunk to laugh.

"If you wanted to be on camera Lance, you should have been an actor!.." the drummer retorted playfully.

Lance scoffed and laughed, "But music is my passion! It's....." his words were drowned out by music as the camera panned away and started heading down the hall. People smiled and waved at the cameraman as he passed.

"uh... Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing" Keith's voice chuckled out of frame, then the camera spun around to see Keith's face, holding the camera out at arm's length. "I guess, hi future us?" He started with a smirk. He was still walking down the hall, for scenery was passing behind him. "we finally made it to California. First night on tour." He smiled at the camera, happy at the thought.

"Lance decided he'd record our trip. I don't get him sometimes. Drives me crazy." He chuckled again, his voice getting louder as the music faded into the distance.

"We're all setting up backstage, I think Shiro's getting ready. I'm going to check on him." The young man narrated, then his face moved out of frame as the camera turned to face a plain cream colored door of a dressing room.

Keith's hand came into view, opening the door as he walked in. He sighed behind the camera when it saw Shiro sitting at a vanity to the left of the room, currently putting eyeliner on. "Hey Gaga, may I come in?" Keith teased as he walked over.

Shiro looked up in the mirror at the camera and smirked. Keith was smirking himself in the mirror. "I'm just trying to make my wings big enough so I can fly away from all my problems." The older man retorted. Causing the camera to shake as Keith laughed in the mirror.

"Nice one" Keith complimented. "now get your butt out here so we can get ready. If you mess up the lyrics I'm pushing you off the stage."

Shiro sighed and pushed back from the vanity, the camera panning right to follow him. "I won't mess up your lyrics Keith" he recited with a smile, then walked out of frame. "Now put Lance's camera down before you break it." The last thing the camera heard before being turned off was Keith's laughter.

.....

That's how the scenes played out. Each one giving a little more information about the group, the camera watching them grow up and mature. About an hour went by when a certain song played through the speakers, causing the 30 year old Keith to smile behind closed eyelids.

.....

The camera was pointed at the bus' radio, a unmistakable voice floated through an acoustic track.

_Hey...How are you?_  
_With your ocean eyes,_  
_So deep and blue._  
_I'm here to say what's on my mind._  
_I hope I don't take too much of your time..._  
_But I just want you to know,_  
_How much you mean to me._  
_Wherever I may roam,_  
_You always seem to be,_  
_Right by my side,_  
_Even when there's space between us._  
_You've always been my light_  
_Even the stars don't shine as bright,_  
_As you do, when you look at me._  
_Is this just, a crazy perfect dream?_  
_Colors are turning red and blue._  
_I want to defend the universe with you..._

"Keith! Your love song is finally on the radio!!" Hunk's voice belted out from behind the camera. The device panned left past their manager Coran who was driving, towards the center of the bus where Keith, Shiro, and Lance sat on the benches.

"Great" Keith quipped from his seat propped up against the back left wall. "Now the fangirls can ship me and Lance even more."

"Hey!" Lance cried from his own side of the bus. "It's true love!" He crossed his arms and pouted as the others laughed, the camera moving closer in the process.

"Lance, it's a crowd pleaser, you play acoustic and piano, and you sing like a girl. Sorry buddy, that's the only reason it's you on the track." Keith retorted with a smirk.

As if on cue, the second verse arrived, Lance's melodic voice floating through the speakers.

 _Hey, How are you? ___  
_With your perfect smile?_  
_I hope you stay with me a little while._  
_You always seem so happy when I'm here._  
_I'm here to show you, what I think._  
_And to tell you that you, saved me._  
_We brought each other from the brink,_  
_And closer we grew steadily._  
_Your eyes, they shine, like a galaxy,_  
_So beautiful, it's killing me._  
_The color of an amethyst, night time sky._  
_Alone I'll never be if you're by my side._  
_When our colors start to mix_  
_I see the laughter in your eyes so bright._  
_I know I love you, that's the honest truth,  
_Let two hearts strengthen their bond tonight.....__

_____ _

"A girl?!" Lance gasped offended over the music. "if you needed a girl, why didn't you get Shiro and his girlfriend Allura?!" He gestured at Shiro who put his hands up, staying out of it.

"Does it really matter?" Coran's thick accent floated above the din of the others. "It's a pretty song and you're all very talented."

Shiro nodded, agreeing with the statement. "Coran's right, plus it's the first time we got to hear Keith's singing voice!" He elbowed his brother's shoulder, causing Keith to laugh and push him away.

While the camera moved as Hunk went to take his seat next to Lance, the chorus picked up as the two voices joined together.

_It's been so long,_  
_And we're far from home,_  
_But lately I haven't been so alone._  
_A battle rages on the field of love,_  
_Ice and fire, bless the stars above._  
_Start up the lion living in my soul,_  
_I can promise you this,_  
_I'll never let you go._  
_Because you, belong, with me,_  
_And I, belong, with you!  
_And I, know we'll, get through....__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

.....

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the song ended, Keith was brought back to the present. The next scene was starting to play, but the creak of the staircase and the ruffling of cloth caused his eyes to snap open and look over his shoulder, the spell broken.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Keith....it's late..." Lance murmued as he made his way into the living room, robe wrapped tightly around his frame. "You're watching our old videos again?...."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Keith paused the television and looked down embarrassed, fiddling with the ring on his finger. "Sorry....I couldn't sleep.. I had a nightmare... You know.. about Shiro..."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A beat passed, then he heard Lance sigh and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck. "I know you still blame yourself for that..." Lance whispered in the other's ear. "But everything turned out okay..."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I broke his voice box....." Keith answered defeated, leaning back against his husband. "The one thing that could've killed our chance, and I caused it to happen..."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt Lance nuzzle the back of his neck, trying to comfort him. "I know you miss performing Keith..." The Cuban stated softly. "But at least we all still have each other. Heck, Shay's putting together a reunion, you know our fans are going to want to go as well. We didn't lose them."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Keith smiled a bit at that, nodding. "You think Pidge and Matt will go? " He asked, referring to his and Shiro's oldest friends, and number one fans.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course they will." Lance replied with a small smile of his own. He got to his feet and held his hand out for Keith to take. "And you know Shiro will be there laughing and saying that you've been ignoring him"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But I called him two days ago!" Keith argued, taking his husband's hand and standing up. He turned the television off and put the remote on the table. "I swear he's like a puppy sometimes...."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lance chuckled and wrapped and arm around the other's waist, leading him back to their bed. Keith closed his eyes and rested his head against Lance's shoulder. He was right, they were okay. They still made music, and they all had happy lives. They may not be the Defenders to the public anymore, but they were to each other. And that bond would never break.

_____________________It's been so long,_  
_And we're far from home,_  
_But lately I haven't been so alone._  
_A battle rages on the field of love,_  
_Ice and fire, bless the stars above._  
_Start up the lion living in my soul,_  
_I can promise you this,_  
_I'll never let you go._  
_Because you, belong, with me,_  
_And I, belong, with you!_  
_And I, know we'll, get through....  
_

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> I did write the Klance duet. It's my property and I'm getting it copyrighted. I know it may suck but I like it ;)
> 
> And yes, the itallics are all messed up, I don't know how to fix them XD


End file.
